Nie udawaj Greka
Chris: Pozdrawiam moich widzów! Witajcie w kolejnym odcinku. Siedział wygodnie w jacuzzi. Chris: Nie znudzi mi się to miejsce. Chef: Chris, to uwielbiam pracując z tobą. Camilie: Zamknijcie się, dama się relaksuje. Rozłożyła się, prawie zatapiając się w wodzie. Chris: Skoro jest zajęta to czas na wstęp! Ostatnio w Gwiazdorskim Starciu. Zawodnicy zmierzyli się ze smakami wszelkich sezonów. Tak nie mogło zabraknąć nam wyzwania z jedzeniem! Drugie śniadanie obrzydliwości można uznać za sukces. Alejandro został naszym wielkim przegranym! Zawsze miał słaby żołądek. Choć nikt się tego nie spodziewał Paolo przez swoją głupote zawalił wyzwanie i to Sierra wygrała zadanie! Podczas głosowania Lindsay wypięła się na Gwen i Paolo. Oj czyżby miało dojść do rozpadu sojuszu? Sam Duncan i Gwen zostali wytypowani przez zawodników. Jednak ten pierwszy został pozbawiony szans na wygranie willi jak i miliona dolarów! Rośnie nam konflikt na tle Heather i Alejandro, Sierra pragnie wywalić również Gwen, rozpad sojuszu i czy Jen coś zrobi poza byciem bezpieczną!? Tych odpowiedzi dowiecie się w dzisiejszym odcinku Gwiazdorskiego Starcia! Hotel Apartament Sierra po wygranej zawzięcie okupywała swój komputer. A właściwie bez przerwy dodawała nowe wpisy na swojego bloga. Sierra: O rany pozbyłam się Duncana i Blaineley! Dołącza swoje zdjęcia jak ich wywala. Sierra: Będę naprawdę sławna. Wyrzuciłam dwie gwiazdeczki show! Alejandro: Mam jedno pytanie! Nieoczekiwanie przerwał jej szaleństwo. Alejandro: Po co mnie sprowadziłaś tutaj? Sierra: Bo Gwen ma cierpieć! Wystawiła ręce jakby przybierając szaloną pozę, a za oknem wystrzeliły pioruny. Sierra: Normalnie bym cię zostawiła tam z nią byś też skisł, ale tak jest lepiej. Alejandro: Twoja wiara we mnie mnie zachwyca. Sierra: Podobnie jak wiara, że Heather cię wykończy. Alejandro: Nasze sprawy, ja się nie wtrącam do twojego związku z Codym. Sierra: Uznałeś, że jesteśmy w związku. Powiedziała to wręcz niebowzięta. Sierra: Właśnie zrobię uptate naszej galerii ślubnej! Wróciła do swoich zajęć, Alejandro sam rozsiadł się na kanapie mogąc spokojnie myśleć nad swoją dalszą strategią. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Podsumujmy. Wydało się, że Gwen, Lindsay, Beth i Paolo mieli sojusz. Victor i Jen mają swój sojusz. Heather na pewno coś kombinuje ze Sierrą co stawia mnie w niekorzystnej pozycji. Trzeci raz zagrożony? Nie. Więcej nie mogę! Trzeba będzie nieco rozwalić sojusz. I sądzę, że Gwen się nada do tego celu. *zaciera ręce* Baraki Biedna Jen nadal płukała sobie usta wodą z cytryną. Jen: Wciąż czuję posmak tych obrzydliwych dań.. Podeszła do zlewu i splunęła. Jen: Uhh.. Victor: Ooo.. Złapał się za brzuch i zwijał. Jen: Widzisz.. też zle skończyłeś. Victor: To tylko rozgrzewka! Mogę znieść więcej. Jen: Nie przemęczaj się... Nagle coś mu strzeliło. Victor: Żyję! Nie ma powodu do obaw! Padł nagle nieruchomo na ziemię. Jen: Na pewno? Wystawił jedynie kciuka w górę. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Coraz bardziej martwi mnie ta jego dziwna obsesja do walki z innymi i szukaniu we wszyskim rywalizacji. Pomógł mi, ale to troszkę wkurzające zaczyna się robić. Victor (Pokój zwierzeń): O yeah! Zwycięzca zawsze musi być w formie i nie pokazywać swoich słabości. Nawet swoim sojusznikom. Sojusznik to tylko wróg, który się jeszcze nie ujawnił! Sam Paolo siedział smutny nie wiedząc co ma począć ze sobą, zaczął masować sobie pachę. Lindsay: Przestań proszę! One również siedziały obok, ta nagle odeszła. Beth: Linds... Nagle wybiegła z pokoju, uderzając o Jen. Jen: Uważaj trochę. Beth: Lindsay! Jen: Co dzisiaj tyle zamieszania? Paolo: Chodzi o wczoraj.. Lindsay mnie chyba nienawidzi. Prawie zaczął płakać. Jen: Na pewno tak nie myśli. Weż się w garść! Paolo: Tylko golonka mnie pocieszy! Jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwy poszedł szukać ów mięsa. Korytarz Obie wyszły na korytarz chcąc szczerze i bez innych świadków pogadać. Beth: Lindsay, proszę.. odezwij się! Lindsay: Beth.. Przytuliła ją. Lindsay: W końcu same... Beth: Lids.. powiedz! Co się dzieje? Lindsay: Nie chciałam ci mówić, ale nie podoba mi się ten Paolo i Gwen. Nie chcę z nimi się zadawać. Chce tylko z tobą moja BFF. Beth: To strasznei samolubne, możemy przecież razem dalej się przyjażnić i mieć innych obok siebie! Lindsay: Ja nie chcę, Gwen stała się niefajna a Paolo myśli że jest fajny a jest gorszy od Owena. To Owen powinien tu być zamiast niego! Beth: Ale.. ale.. to nie powód by się do mnie nie odzywać! Lindsay: Ja już nie wiem co jeszcze mam mówić. Dalej przybita wróciła do baraków. Sama Beth nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Beth (Pokój zwierzeń): Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że tak się stanie. Może rzeczywiście mogłam posłuchać instynktu i nie pomagać Gwen? Przez nią zepsuły mi się relacje z Lindsay! Ale Paolo? Ja go chyba kocham.. *zaczerwieniła się* Ja nie mogę jego przynajmniej tak zostawić! Co robić.. Apartament Kiedy beztrosko spędzali czas nagle rozległo się pukanie. Alejandro: Spodziewałaś się kogoś? Niedosłyszała, gdyż edytowała galerię zdjęć z łazienki Cody`ego. Ten wzruszyła rękami i podszedł do drzwi i otworzył. Alejandro: Camilie! Co za niespodzianka. Camilie: Daruj, sobie. Chris jest wściekły, że ciebie wybrałą i masz ruszyć w stronę piwnicy natychmiast! Masz tam spędzić chociaż ta godzinę. Alejandro: No tak. Piwnica, jakież to przykre. Camilie: Już nie udawaj i choć... Nie opierał się i zgodnie z jej poleceniem udał się prosto do piwnicy. Piwnice O dziwo Gwen nie była przerażona pobytem tutaj. Gwen: Mogło być gorzej. Podeszł do skrzyni i otwarła ją. Gwen: Szkielet? Super, nadałby się do mojego pokoju. Świetnie by pasował. Wyciągnęła go i ruszała nim. Gwen: Chociaż.. jest nieco za nowy, wolałabym coś starszego. Odrzuciła go na bok. Nagle usłyszała jak winda się zatrzymała. Alejandro: Przestronne miejsce. Gwen: Proszę, nie udawaj miłego. To przeraża. Alejandro: Prosto do sedna. Gwen: Nie chcę po prostu mieć z tobą nic do czynienia. Alejandro: Proszę! Jestem przecież osobą godną zaufania! Oboje wiedzieli, że to kłamstwo i się zaśmiali. Alejandro: Ale poważnie, potrzebny ci sojusznik. Sierra na ciebie poluje, a mieć kogoś kto ją wywali to zawsze coś. Gwen: Hmm... No nie powiem. Zastanowiła się nad jego propozycją. Gwen: Jak ktoś kto drugi, a nie trzeci raz z rzędu był zagrożony. Alejandro: Nie pod rząd po pierwsze, po drugie w porządku! Jeśli cię to nie interesuje to więcej nic nie powiem. Obyś nie żałowała. Gwen: Na pewno. Wywróciła oczami i zajęła się swoimi sprawami. Hol Główny Tradycyjnie Camilie poinformowała uczestników show by zebrali się w holu głównym . Zawodnicy tradycyjnie zebrali , gdzie po raz pierwszy Chris czekał na nich na czas. Chris: Miła odmiana, co nie? Wszystko zgodnie z planem! Chef: Od razu zapanowała dyscyplina. Kiwnął głową. Chris: To dzięki tobie! Gwen: Ktoś się zakochał. Beth: I to nie my. Spojrzała się na Lindsay w nadziei, że też dołączy do plotek ale nic z tego. Heather: Proszę, powiedzcie wprost i ty Chris, że jesteś gejem. Ten nagle się zaczerwienił. Chris: Za te oszczerstwa mogę was zaskarżyć wiecie!? Heather: Wyluzuj.. Gwen: Ale trochę się wkurzył więc coś ukrywa. Chris: Dobra! Skoro skończyłyście z tymi bzdurami to czas na nasze wyzwanie. Ponieważ dzisiaj zaplanowałem kolejne wyzwanie drużynowe to czas by mistrz gry was podzielił. Victor: Zarąbiście! Będzie epicko powalczyć z drużynie! Jen: Ale moment, zostało nas dziewięciu? Jak to ma być fair? Chris: Pomyślałem nad tym i by było fair na czas wyzwania, brakujące miejsce zajmie Camilie! Camilie: Że co proszę!? Ja mam niby dołączyć do zadania!? Chris: Czemu nie? Camilie: Może jeszcze wciśniesz mnie do show? Chris: Oj na to miejsca nie ma. Camilie: Kategorycznie odmawiam! Chris: Kontrakt cię zobowiązuje. Camilie: Do asystowania i pomagania tobie, nie im! Heather: Jesteście kwurzający. Po prostu niech jedna osoba odwali dwa razy więcej roboty i tyle. Parsknęła i przecierała swoje palce oglądając przy okazji paznokcie. Gwen: Najłatwiej kgooś obarczyć. Heather: Prosze nic nie mów, nadal ci jedzie z paszczy. Chris: Ostatecznie to rozwiązanie jest do zaakceptowania. Sierra, jako mistrzyni gry dobierz sobie drużynę na dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Sierra: To mam wybrać cztery osoby? Chris: Dokładnie! Sierra: Hmm... to chcę Lindsay, Heather, Beth i może.. Gwen. Gwen: Poważnie? Sierra: Oj tak.. Wrogów trzymaj blisko. Gwen (Pokój zwierzeń): Ona chyba zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli przegramy to jest nadal niska szansa, że odpadnę z gry? Chris: A więc Alejandro, Jen, Victor jak i Paolo stworzą drugą drużynę! Teraz drużyny niech wybiorą kapitanów drużyn, którzy w razie wygranej zostaną mistrzami gry. Ale pamiętajcie! Jeśli przegracie ta osoba stanie się wielkim przegranym! Sierra, jako mistrzyni gry wybierz także kapitanów! Sierra: Coraz lepiej! Zaklasnęła zadowolona. Sierra: To u nas niech będzie Heather, a u nich może.. Alejandro! Victor: Że on ma być kapitanem!? Jen: Spokojnie, tym razem raczej nie będziesz próbował przegrać specjalnie co? Alejandro: Ależ skąd! To wspaniała okazja by zemścić się na Heather. Chris: Dobrze! Jeszcze przed zadaniem ustalcie kolejność wyzywających! Jen: Wyzywających? Chris: Kolejność w której będziecie walczyli. Jedna osoba z drużyny Alejandra będzie mogła dwa razy być typowana. Heather: Oczywiście ja idę na pierwszy ogień jako kapitan. Alejandro: A ja z przyjemnością się z nią zmierze. Chris: W drugim zadaniu? Heather: Beth Alejandro: Victor. Chris: Trzecie zadanie! Alejandro: Jen. Heather: Sierra. Chris: Czwarte! Alejandro: Zostaje Paolo. Heather: Lindsay! Ta krzywo się na nią spojrzała. Chris: I do ostatniej rundy idzie Gwen, a od was kto pójdzie jako drugi? Alejandro: Nie będę owijał, że ostatnio mi słabo wychodzą zadania. Victor: Zostaw to mnie! Jen: Na pewno poradzisz sobie. Victor: Co się może stać? Paolo: No... jak on chce to ok. Alejandro: Mi też pasuje. Jen: No skoro tak, to niech będzie. Victor (Pokój zwierzeń): W porządku! Będzie okazja wybić się w oczach innych. *Całuje swoje muskuły, których właściwie nie ma* Rozbroję całą tą konkurencję i wywalimy którąć babę! Miasto Zawodnicy ogólnie zostali zaprowadzeni prosto w miasto gdzie każda konkurencja miała odbyć się w nieco odmiennych miejscach. Jak Chris powiedział nawiązują one do poprzedniego sezonu jakim była Grecja Totalnej Porażki. Maratoński wyścig konny Wszyscy zawodnicy siedzieli na trybunach, gdzie mieli doskonały widok na tor wyścigowy. W boksach stały już gotowe do jazdy rumaki. Chris: Pierwsze zadanie to wyścig! Niestety nie mieliśmy tych słynnych rydwanów, dlatego pojedziecie na tych koniach! Jeden z nich strasznie się ślinił przy żuciu, drugi śmierdząco pierdnął. Heather: Biorę śliniącego się! Od razu pobiegła i zajęła miejsce przy boksie. Alejandro: Gdzie ci się śpieszy? Heather: Wolę zająć lepszego. Alejandro: I tak cie pokonam. Podszedł do tego słabszego. Alejandro: Damy jej popalić co nie? Koń się jakby uśmiechnął i przybił z nim piątkę. Heather się jedynie wściekła. Heather (Pokój zwierzeń): Hipis od siedmiu boleści się znalazł. Dlaczego on musi być prawie we wszystkim najlepszym! Poza wygrywaniem rzecz jasna. Ale do jasnej cholery trzy razy bez powodu nie odpadł! Teraz to się zmieni. Oboje już zasiedli w swoich boksach i na swoich rumakach. Chris: Zadanie jest banalnie proste! Pierwszy na mecie zyskuje punkt dla drużyny. Pozostali siedzieli na trybunach dopingując ich. Alejandro: Do dajemy mały. Podrapał go i chwycił za cugle. Heather: Jeszcze ci pokażę Ścisnąłe z całej siły a jej wzrok skupiła linia mety. Chris: Do biegu! Gotowi! Nagle Chef zatrąbił w wielki róg, po czym opadły klapy i ruszyli. Rumak Alejandro mimo swojego upośledzonego wyglądu wyrwał jako pierwszy pozostawiając kurz za Heather. Heather: *kaszle* Pożałujesz! Kopnęła konie z całej siły a ten ruszył przed siebie. Próbowal dogonić przeciwnika jednak pozostawał w tyle. Chris: Jakoś nudny ten wyścig co nie Chefie? Chef: O tak przyda się pikanterii. Oboje złowieszczo spojrzeli na kontrolki. Chris: Zobaczmy ten przycisk! Wsinął po czym nagle wyskoczył płotek. Alejandro wybałuszył oczy i natychmiast zareagował. Alejandro: Skacz mały! Skacz! Parł naprzód i jego rumak wskoczył nad płotkiem. Oboje się uśmiechnęli do zjęcia, które pstryknęła jakaś randomowa osoba. Chris: Ej! To miał być obiekt zamknięty dla nas!? Heather: AAA! Ta straciła panowanie nad swoim zwierzęciem i leciała z zawrotną prędkością. Samo zwierze zauważyło płotek, po czym gwałtownie zahamowało. Siła wyrzuciła Heather, która walnęła prosto w płotek. Heather: TY! TY! Obiecuję, że dzisiaj zjem ciebie i podobnych jak ty na kolację! Probowała wstać, ale poślizgnęła się obłoto. Alejandro bez większych przeszkód przekroczyl linię mety. Alejandro: Oklaski dla mnie! Słał buziaki i rozsiewał swój promienny uśmiech. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): On ma taaakie nadętete ego. Fakt, ma łądną buzię, ale co po tym jak przegniły charakterek. *Parska i sięga po coś, po czym się odwraca ze wstydem*. Chris: Nawet nie daliście sprawdzić pozostałych przycisków. Heather: Zabierz mnie stąd! Chris: Chefie! Ten wziąl wąż strażacki i spryskał nim Heather, by pozbyć się z niej błota. Sam Alejandro dołączyłdo przedstawienia. Alejandro: Teraz Fernando i Roberto będą mogli cię bezwtydnie zaprosić. Ale na przyszłosć nie kop zwierząt, jeszcze zarazisz wścieklizną. Ta tylko ryknęła i chciała go złapać i udusić, ale odszedł. Chris: Dobra! Na następne zadanie. Delficki Hołd Zawodnicy prosto z toru poszli do barku znajdującego się na tym samym stadionie. Został jednak przemalowany cały na biało i nieudolnie narysowano kolumny chcąc odwzorować styl joński. Chris: Drugie zadanie jest wyjątkowe! Wskazał na siedzącą w środku Camilie. Camilie: O tak! Jestem królową! Dumnie prezentowała swój strój. Beth: To taki sam stój jaki ja miałam! Już wiem nawet co to będzie! Victor: Oczywiste. Załozył ręce. Victor: To co to będzie? Chris: Każdy z was ze stołu przygotuje kosz, któy będzie musiał złożyć w ofierze naszej wyroczni. Pominęliśmy zbędną wspinaczkę więc zadanie w samo sobie nie jest wybitnie ciekawe i trudne. Beth: Możemy dowolnie wybrać? Chris: Co dacie radę. A więc gotowi? Oboje zmierzyl i się wzrokiem i pewnie przyjęli pozy do startu. Chris: Ej.. zluzujcie, to nie wyścigi. Beth: I cały zapał zniknął.. Victor: Hah! Ja mam go aż za nadto. Chris: Ruszajcie już! Oboje przebiegli prosto przed siebie przez wyjście hotelowe, gdzie Beth przez przypadek zapomniała otworzyć drzwi i w nie walnęła. Sam Victor śmiejąć się z niej zagapił się i walnął w nadjeżdzającym samochód. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało. Paolo i Jen obserwujących ich zmagania dyskretnie walnęli facepalmy. Beth (Pokój zwierzeń): Nienawidzę, po prostu nienawidzę zadań fizycznych! *Poprawia okulary i próbuje je skleić* Nigdy się do nich nie przyzwyczaję. Oboje znaleśli się prosto w holu głównym obiektu. Beth: Czy to nie jest to samo centrum? Victor: Wygląda podobnie.. Beth: Dlatego podróż była krótka. Victor: Dobra, koniec gadu - gadu! Trzeba sie zebrać na zadanie! Podbiegł do sekcji gdzie znajdowało się jedzenie. Victor: Myśl, co by chciała dziewczyna? Lubią umięśnionych, więc mięso! Podbiegł prosto do mięsnego by wyrwać kilka kawałków. Beth: Okej? Ta rozejrzała się bacznie po czym zauważyła swoisko z owocami. Beth: Skoro to ma być kosz z darami to może owoce pobudzające zmysły? O tak! To jest pomysł. Podeszła prosto do kobiety i natychmiast zaczynała nakupywać i brać owoce. Victor po zdobyciu mięsa od razu ruszył dalej. Victor: Co jeszcze spodoba sie kobiecie, wyroczni? Zaraz! Wtedy było pełno kadzideł! Do... gdzie właściwie zdobędę kadzidło? Zastanawiał się przez chwilę po czym wpadł mu kolejny pomydł i ruszyl prosto do sklepu meblarskiego. Sama Beth spędziła miło czas wybierając proste acz szałowo wyglądające kreacje, trochę czekolady i kilka kwiatów róży. Wszysko ładnie umieściła w koszyku, który dodatkowo ozdobiła wstążkami. Beth: To na pewno się jej sposoba! Victor natomiast miał ogromne opóżnienie. W ostatniej chwili jednak zdołał przerobić lampę na prowizoryczne kadziło. Dumnie wrzucił mięso i ów kadzidło do kosza. Camilie: Oh cóż to cóż to! Oboje po upływie wyznaczonego czasu z powrotem znależli się na stadionie, gdzie Camilie już na nich czekała. Camilie: Podejdż istoto zwana Beth do mnie i przekaż mi dary! Machnęła wachlarzem nakazując jej podejść. Beth: Dzisiaj przynoszę kosz urodziwości i piękna. Zmysłowe truskawki, mango i ananasy opływające w czekoladę ozdobione płatkami róż gdzie pod nimi znajduje się suknia, w której wyrocznia poczuje się wyrafinowanie, ale i zajebiście! Nagle zatkała swoje usta. Beth: Oj wymsknęło mi się. Camilie: Pokaż!? Nagle spojrzała na suknię, od razu miała gwiazdki w oczach. Camilie: Nie spodziewałabym się tego! Brawo! Możesz odejść. Ukłoniła się i wycofała się. Victor: Już przegrała.. Wymamrotał po cichu do samego siebie. Camilie: Proszę teraz osobnika zwanego Victor by pokazał mi swoje dary. Pewny siebie wyszedł prosto ze swoim koszem. Unosił się z niego istny odór. Camilie: A cóż to jest!? Zasłoniła się wachlarzem, nie chcąc wdychać tego powietrza. Victor: Oto kadzidło dla moje wyroczni! Ostatnio takie chyba się wam podobały. Nie znalazłem prawdziwego, więc wziąłem kostkę mydła i podpaliłem ją. Trochę się dymiło i tada. Poza tym mięso prawdziwie męskich zwierząt! Jen: Co on.. Paolo: Mięsko! Owww! Wygraliśmy! Camilie: Żartujesz sobie ze mnie!? Zabieraj to!!!!! Odrzuciła kosz, gdy nagle kadzidło się przewróciło i mięso zaczęło płonąć. Nagle Chef pochwycił za pierwszą gaśnice i ugasił pożar. Chris: No brawo. Gdybyśmy byli w prawdziwej antycznej Grecji skróciliby cię o głowę albo i gorzej. Ale nie jesteśmy w niej i przyznaję zwycięstwo drużynie Heather! Drużyna wpadła w radość. Rodyjska wspinaczka Zawodnicy ponownie zebrali się na głównym torze, gdzie Chef zdołał poprawić to i owo po ostatnim incydencie. Chris: Dobrze więc! Mamy remis. Beth jakimś cudem stworzyła lepszy podarunek. Beth: Cudem? Wygrałam przecież uczciwie. Victor: Nie docenili mojego mięsa. Powiedział będąc wielce obrażony. Alejandro: Ono zaczęło płonąć! Victor: Nie doceniła i tyle. Chris: To nieważne! Czas na trzecią grecką konkurencję! Pamiętacie wspinaczkę na kolosa? Zapewniliśmy coś podobnego! Znależli się przy masztach, które było naoliwionie. Chris: Niestety nie mamy prawdziwych kolosów, ale mamy te słupy na które musicie się wspiąć! Jen: To nawet proste zadanie. Zakasała swoje rękawy. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Od dziecka lubiłam się wspinać i skakać po placu zabaw. Na w-fie kochałam wspinać się po linie i nawet teraz jako nastolatka zdarza mi się w razie potrzeby wykorzystywać to. Sierra (Pokój zwierzeń): Grecja, to taki piękny kraj.. A ten maszt przypomina mi coś Cody`ego co chciałabym wziąć po ślubie z nim! *Cała się rumieni i piszczy* Sierra: Hihihi... Heather: Z czego się cieszysz? Sierra: Po prostu coś sobie wyobraziłam. Heather: Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć... Odsunęła się od niej jaknajdalej. Victor: Jen! Liczymy na ciebie. Paolo: Szkoda, że ja nie mogę.. chciałbym się natrzeć tłuszczykiem. Mam za suchą skórę ostatnio. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie zmartwiony. Jen: Wezmę i pójdzie sprawnie. Chris: Koniec rozmów, więcej wspinania! Jen od razu wzięła się do roboty. Chwyciła się odpowiednio za pręt i wspinała się powoli nie zważając że był on otluczony. Chris: Chefie, czy na pewno nasmarowałeś je? Chef: No chyba tak! Chris: Jak to chyba!? Nagle miała lekkie problemy i prawie by się ześlizgnęła. Jen: Trudniejsze niż się wydaje. Sierra natomiast odpłynęła w swoich fantazjach. Gwen: Sierra! Obudż się! Beth: To chyba nic nie da.. Załamała ręce. Beth: Co zrobimy? Gwen: Mam dość ryzykowny pomysł. Lindsay: Jestem za nim! Natychmiast podniosła rękę. Lindsay: Zaraz na co się zgadzam? Gwen: O Sierra! Jeśli się nie dostaniesz na szczyt to Cody będzie bardzo tobą zawiedziony. Kto wie, może wróci myślami do podrywania mnie. Ta nagle wróciła na ziemię. Sierra: COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁA!? Zacisnęła pięści. Sierra: CODY JEST MÓJ I TYLKO MÓJ! Zawyła niczym amazonka i pochwyciła się za słup pędząc jak burza. Jen: Co jest!? Spojrzała się w dół, będąc sama już blisko, gdy nagle Sierra w morderczym tępie ją dogoniła i nagle wyprzedziła aż znalazła się na szczycie samego masztu. Gwen (Pokój zwierzeń): I tak mnie nienawidzi, więc można było łatwo to wykorzystać. Drużyna potrzebowała tego zwycięstwa. Sierra (Pokój zwierzeń): *Dyszy niczym zwierzę po czym chwyta za poduszkę z przyklejonym zdjęciem Gwen i zębami ją rozszarpuje na setki kawałków*. Wojenne porachunki Chris: Drużyna Heather prowadzi dwa do jednego! Jeśli teraz wygracie, wygracie całe wyzwanie. Jeśli nie czeka nas dodatkowe wyzwanie! Heather: Wszystko w rękach Lindsay, już przegraliśmy. Lindsay: To niezbyt miłem. Beth: Ja w ciebie wierzę! Zdemotywowana podeszła do zadania. Beth: Oh.. nadal jest zła.. Chris: Tak.. zanim zabierzesz się za ujarzmianie gościa, który się tobą kompletnie nie interesuje to najpierw wykonajcie to zadanie. Wskazał na dwa domy, a właściwie specjalnie przygotowane dwie makiety domów. Choć miały być jedynie prowizorką to były idealnie odwzorowane. Nie czuć było róznicy. Lindsay: I co mamy z tym zrobić? Chris: W Grecji zasłynęliśmy tym, że z każdym odcinkiem wrogość do naszego show i mojej osoby rosła na siłę. Paolo: Mnie nadal kochają i chcą bym tam poprowadził Top Model. Gwen: O gustach się nei dyskutuje. Paolo: No nie? Chris: W KAŻDYM razie, musicie zdemolować to miejsce szybciej od przeciwnika. Kto zdemoluje to szybciej wygra, jasne? Lindsay: Chyba? Trochę była rozkojarzona, bo w połowie przestała słuchać Chrisa. Paolo: Się robi! Od razu podbiegł do atrapy. Paolo: Zniszczę ją! Nagle się odwróciła i wypiał się po czym bliżyl się do ściany. Alejandro: Co ty robisz? Paolo: No nie widzicie? Próbuje na to usiąść i zgnieść tyłkiem. Cała drużyna była załama tym idiotycznym pomysłem. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): *Przeciera swoje oczy nie dowierzając* Czy on naprawdę jest poniżej poziomu inteligencji od zwykłej ameby!? Ona wie przynajmniej co ma robić! Victor (Pokój zwierzeń): Ten parszywy zdrajca jest jakąś nadzieją, że nie przegramy. Jakoś.. Nie chcę przegrać po tym jak nieuczciwie przegrałem swoją konkurencję! Lindsay: Może powinnam.. Paolo: Powodzenia Lindsay! Odmachał do niej. Lindsay: O nie.. nie ty! Gwen: Liczymy na ciebie Lindsay! Beth: Właśnie! Lindsay: Przestańcie. Zasloniła dłońmi oczy, zamiast uszu. Lindsay: Nie słucham was, falalala.. Heather: Rusz się! Beth: Chyba będziesz musiała stanąć do gry. Gwen: Widocznie.. Lindsay: One.. one.. Nagle dostała jakiegoś obłędu i rzuciła się na makietę i zaczęła demolować ją z zawziętością. Sama Heather zdębiała widząc to, podobnie jak Beth i Lindsay. Nawet Paolo się lekko wycofał na bok. Chris: Hohoho.. Leciała w niego cegła, ale się obsunął na bok. Chris: Chyba mamy zwycięzcę. Beth (Pokój zwierzeń): Co w nią najlepszego wstąpiło!? Wiedziałam, ze była wściekła ale że do takiego stopnia. Aż boję się myśleć co będzie dalej. Lindsay po skończonym zadaniu jak gdyby nic stanęła obok drużyny. Beth chciała zagadać, ale nie mogła. Za bardzo się bała. Jen: Kolejna przegrana.. nie mam szczęścia do zadań drużynowych. W ogóle do zadań... Victor: Oj tam, co to za różnica jeśli się wygra program! Gwen: Przynajmniej w to wierzysz. Chris: To wam tylko zostaje! Tak wiec Heather zostaje dzisiejszą mistrzynią ceremonii. Camilie zabierze pozostałych na obrady, gdzie poda wam szczegóły. Pozostali zabiorą się ze mną prosto do hotelu na ostatnie piętro, gdzie odbędzie się ceremonia! Skarbiec Przegrana drużyna, w tym wypadku drużyna Alejandro po powrocie do hotelu natychmiast udała się prosto do skarba na obrady. Camilie: Ponieważ jest was czworo a macie wytypować po trzy osoby to trochę bez sensu by były te narady. Alejandro: Da się zauważyć. Paolo: Trochu daliśmy ciała. Było mu nieco przykro, ale zatopił smutku w kiełbasie spod pachy. Victor: Wow.. nadal masz niezliczoną ilość żyć. Paolo: Trochę. Jen: Zacznijmy może rozmowy... A właśnie, nie możemy typować też samych siebie by było fair? Camilie: No to chyba jasne jak słońce! Jen: Więc na pewno ja zagłosuję by bezpieczny był Victor! Victor: O to takie miłę z twojej strony. Jen: Trzymamy się razem. Uśmiechnęła się do niego. Alejandro: Dobra dobra. Wywrócił oczami. Alejandro: Skoro tak się sprawy mają oddaje swój głos na Jen. Jej się prawie udało wygrać poza mną. Victor: Ja prawie wygrałem! Paolo: Pogódż się a nie wykrzyczasz teraz... Jen: Spokojnie.. Paolo: Alejandro jest wredny, to prawda i Hedzia sie go pozbędzie więc głosuję na Jen! Wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli. Victor: Też oddaję głos na Jen! Alejandro: Zaraz coś ty powiedział!? Paolo: A tak nie będzie? Nawet się bronić nie próbujesz. Alejandro: Bo skoro ja wygrałem to liczyłem, że będę nietykalny z góry!? Camilie: Takie rzeczy to tylko w filmach. Skoro wszystko załatwione to w podskokach na górę! Ceremonia Na dachu zwycięzcy siedzieli już sobie na trybunch. Pozostali przegrani wyszli z windy i ustawili się a Camilie miałą obwieścić przed Heather i Chrisem zagrożoną trójkę. Camilie: A więc z wyników głosowania wynika, bo kazałam im wytypować kto nie zasługuje by znaleść się tej trójce i tą szczęściarą była Jen. Wskazała na nią. Camilie: Możesz siąć koło przegranych. Jen: Dobrze. Zadowolona w sumie z samej siebie, że uznali ją godną by tam się znaleść zasiadła na ławce. Heather: WIęc gruba, przytępy i proszę. Ktoś kto ciągle jest zagrożony. Zatarła ręce. Heather: Nie będę owijała. Wzięła dwa klucze. Heather: Paolo.. Rzuciła mu klucz. Heather: Victor! Rzuciła mu klucz. Heather: Że też pamiętam wasze imiona. Parsknęła. Heather: Jesteście bezpieczni! Alejandro: Nie mówisz chyba poważnie! Lindsay: Nie może.. Cała rozrzęsiona wstała z siedzenia. Lindsay: Chcę coś powiedzieć! Chris: Już mówisz... Lindsay: Ja nie mogę dłużej tutaj wytrzymać! Nie mogę. Nie chcę! Tu jest za dużo niemiłych ludzi i nie chcę wbijać noża innym.. Szczególnie Beth z która się prawie pokłóciłam. Zasłoniła twarz by nie było widać jak płacze. Lindsay: Przpraszam. Beth: Lindsay.. Ja nie wiedziałam, że aż tak.. Rozszlochana wbiegła do bańki. Chef: To takie wzruszające. Sam Chef poczuł się jakby oglądał kiepską telenowelę. Chris: Emm.. No cóż.. zasady nie pozwalają mi na podwójne eliminacje.. a skoro Lindsay już wsiadła do bańki to, papatki! Pociągnął za wajchę po czym dziewczyna została wystrzelona w siną dal. Camilie: Eee.. Chris? Zapomniałeś o fantach. Chris: Cii, to byłoby w jej stylu. Bo w końcu to starcie gwiazd! Camilie: Mam dziwne wrażenie, że wyszedłeś na kretyna ale kontuunuj. Chris: Jak gra potoczy się kiedy wiedżma zwana Heather będzie rządziła grą w natępnym tygodniu? Czy Sojusz Paolo, Beth i Gwen przetrwa tą próbę? Czy Jen opamięta się i przestanie się zadawać z Victorem? I czy Sierra przestanie być sobą? Dowiecie się tego w na.. czekaj moment!? Nazwałaś mnie kretynem!? Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdorskie Starcie - Odcinki